


一个日记，一个为事实的发声

by C_lonelyfish



Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_lonelyfish/pseuds/C_lonelyfish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	一个日记，一个为事实的发声

今天是2020年3月14日凌晨0:30，我是一个普普通通的中国DL网民，未使用任何VPN，在此网站AO3上发表本篇文字。证明AO3还可以登录，写文者还可以自由地上传文字。

我呼吁更多人冷静下来，去了解最初的真相，去了解铲雪者辛辛苦苦的辟谣。  
真相明了，就应该平息事件，停止网暴。  
误会和谣言像滚雪球一样越演越烈，呼啸着滚向无辜之人。最初的那群人或许已经散去，现在很多人就像怂恿着站在高楼之上的人往下跳一样，无所谓背后有什么故事，只想看站在高处光鲜亮丽的人一跃而下，血溅当场。他们怀着险恶的居心，想用一个人被打败的绝望来满足自己内心凶狠的快感。  
每一个在键盘上敲下凶恶语言攻击无辜者之人，都像是对Farkhunda投石的暴徒，口中叫嚣着道义，手上持斧行使着罪恶。

哪怕“我”真的烧掉了一张纸，你也不能因此对“我”投石，何况“我”没有。  
AO3也不是“那一张纸”。


End file.
